Separated
by LionsTale
Summary: Ky's experience in the war, after he is taken away from Cassia.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" My mother's screams pierce through my ears as the Officials and Officers take me away, handcuffed so I won't fight. As I am being taken away, my mother tries to chase after me, and the Officials surrounded me. Though, as she keeps chasing me, one by one, the doors to our neighbors open due to the unusual screams so early in the morning. As I near the air train, which was slowly sliding along the tracks, hear my name being called, by Cassia.

"Cassia!" I yell as I am being forced up the steps. I try to show all my emotions in that one word, my love, my fear, and my good-bye. Though as I am being pushed up the steps to the air train, I see the Officials go after Cassia to stop her, the way they stopped my mother from screaming. She veers to the side of the step-platform I'm standing on, so I make a sharp movement that earns me a moment of freedom, but only for a brief moment. I manage to show her my eyes, eyes that show I'm alive, and willing to fight to stay alive.

The air train comes screeching to a stop, covering all other noises. Nothing and nobody can be heard over it. Just as I thought that this was our final good-bye, Cassia points to the sky. She's saying that she won't go gentle, and will soar like the angels to find me. I stare deep into her eyes, showing my understanding. So I mouth the words to our poem but as I do, her eyes well up with tears and she blinks them away. The Officials finally board me on the train, and the last thing I see is Cassia being dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed when I looked around the air train was how many people were on it. My guess is that they are all aberrations like me. The second thing that I noticed was the ages of the people. The ages could range from about seventeen, to fifty. The ride would take about three hours, but during the ride, nobody spoke a word. I stared out the window the whole ride, looking at the land as it went by. The further into the ride, the more lifeless the land was looking.

The air train finally came to a stop. The light was spilling into my eyes when I first got off. The land is very flat, with no trees whatsoever, but there in the middle of all that were tents surrounded by a pit.

"Alright, everybody over here!" yelled an Official, gesturing for us to gather around him. "We are in the Outer Province. The reason being is because we are in a war with the anomalies, and you have been selected to fight in this war. Since you all have no experience fighting, you all will be in training for the next two weeks."

We're all surprised by what he says, because we all probably thought we'd be thrown into this war like pieces of meat to a pack of wolves. Now that we realize we'll be trained, we now stand a better chance at living though this.

"We have set up a training camp here," says he Official gesturing towards the pit with the tents in the middle. "There will be four people per tent. The tents will be arranged by age."

Since I'm young I should be one of the first ones. I only listen for my name, and nobody else's.

"Tent three, Zander Blake, Noah Hart, Cole Joon, and Ky Markham…" the Official goes on but I already make my way to my new tent.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrive at the tent, my tent members are already inside, staring at each other. I join in the staring contest, taking in everybody's appearances. The one on my right is a red-head with a baby face, and about three inches shorter than me. The one in front of me is about the same height as me, and his looks are very average. Brown-hair bowl-cut, brown eyes, and a mole on the left side of his cheek. The one on my left is pretty tall, about two inches taller than me, blond hair with brown roots, and light blue eyes. We continue staring at each other until the red-head breaks the silence.  
"My name's Cole," The red-head says nervously.  
"Noah," The average looking one says.  
"Ky," I say emotionlessly.  
"Zander," The tall one says quietly.  
My eyes flicker in surprise by the tall one's name. Even though he has the same name as the Xander back home, he surely doesn't act or resemble him.  
Now that we know each other's names, we take in the tent. It's a very shabby one though. It barely fits all of four of us inside, and all that's in it are four blankets, a lantern, and an alarm it seems like. It also doesn't smell all that good either. Then an Official enters our tent.  
"Tomorrow there will be training from six to two," he says very unenthusiastically. "You will then have meal break until three, and training will continue till six. You will then have another meal break and then off to bed. This is the schedule for the next two weeks."  
He then leaves the tent to go towards the others. We all stand there, still looking at the spot where the Official was, until someone breaks the silence.  
"Well this sounds fun," Noah sarcastically says as he rolls his eyes.  
I silently agree with him in my head, as I head to go to my "bed".


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the alarm all woke us up at 5:45. We get changed and then head out to the designated training area. The first lesson is hand-to-hand combat. The Officials show us how to do certain moves in certain situations while in combat. After he's finished showing us, he tells us to go with our tent members and practice them. So I meet up with Cole, Noah, and Zander. I pair up with Cole while Noah and Zander spar.  
"I'm not very good at this am I?" Cole asks as I easily dodge his kicks and punches.  
"It's okay," I reply. "We've never fought before back home and it's only the first day. We have two weeks to practice."  
He smiles a small smile in response. Even I gave out a small almost unnoticeable grin. I was starting to like Cole. He seemed like a little brother to me. He even has the face of a child, even though he's roughly my age. I then switch partners I end up with Noah.  
He's not as bad as Cole, he's about my level. So we ach take a couple blows from each other, but we also dodge some attacks to. Though every single time he hit me, he sneak out a smirk, like he was glad he hit me. So I switch partners to Zander.  
Zander's a bigger guy then me so He's probably a lot stronger than me too. As we were sparing I try to land a couple punches and kicks but he dodges them all. Though when he attacks, his movements are too swift and fast so I got hit by almost every single attack he threw at me. I landed on my bottom at his last attack, but he put his hand out for me to get up. I grabbed it and gave him a small grin.  
"Thanks," I say tiredly.  
He nods in response, but he wore a small grin on his face. Even though he may look strong and scary, he's a nice guy.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, meal time everybody," An Official tells us, as he leads the way to our meal place.  
The food here was probably the worst thing I've ever had. It was a colorless pile on a plate. It was very sticky, and mushy, and it didn't taste the greatest either. The Officials told us it was meant to keep our body healthy, so I guess taste doesn't matter. At least we get to eat.  
After meal time, we went back to training, and went to bed afterwards.  
The next day we got up at 5:45, changed in our training uniform, we all go to a new training area.  
"Today, you all will learn how to handle a gun," The Official say, while holding what I suspect is a gun. "You will learn how to shoot, aim, and how to carry it when it's not in use."  
He showed a demonstration of how to do everything, and then it's our turn. Everybody wears armor plating, so we won't get shot. We first learn the proper way of holding it without accidently shooting. Then we learn how to shoot and aim. There are what seems like cardboard silhouettes of how people, with a circle around the head and upper body.  
I shoot and end up missing, just like everybody else, but after a couple more shots, we start to get the hang of it. I get my first shot, so I look to see how my tent members are doing. Cole is being clumsy and missing most of his shots. Zander is hitting the silhouette most of the time and Noah is actually hitting within the circles. Though just like when I was sparring with him, he is wearing that same smirk on his face after every fire.  
That's how two weeks pass by. One day is combat practicing, and the next is gun training, and so on. We are now officially going to war, but first we have to move to another location by foot the Officials say. We pack up our belonging, which isn't much, just the tent, and belongings inside of it, plus our clothes. Though, before I go I put some stones in the shape of a "K". Just in case Cassia ever comes here looking for me, because I know she is. I look at the sky before I start heading towards my tent members.


	6. Chapter 6

It took about two hours on foot to get to our new location. When we get there we are all tired, and sore. So we immediately set up our tent and go to sleep. The thing that wakes us up the next morning is gunfire.  
"Wake up soldiers! The enemy is attacking!" The Official yells at me, Cole, Noah, and Zander, handing us guns, and helmets.  
We all get out putting on our helmets, and run out carrying our guns. This is it, I think, it's now or never. When I get outside, I see a flood of people heading towards us. Adrenaline takes over in me, and I start to react to my instincts and training. I hide behind my surroundings, and when I see an opening, I take the shot. I see the blood start to stain his clothes, as he falls to the ground. Then my cycle repeats. I take a look over at Cole to make sure he's okay. He is, probably due to the armor plating on his chest. Without that, he probably would've been dead by now. I see Noah behind Cole, and Zander on the far right holding out, but I have to focus on me right now.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle finally ended with our side winning. The battle seemed like it went on forever, but it was actually only two hours. I finally notice my condition after all my adrenaline died down. I'm all pale, and drenched in sweat. I notice that my hands are shaking. I can't believe I actually killed people. But I had to. To see Cassia again.  
When I calmed down I go look for Cole, Noah, and Zander. I see Zander heading back to camp. Then I see Noah next to a dead body. I go up to him to see if he's alright.  
"Are you okay? Any injuries?" I ask, concern hinted in my voice.  
"No, what about you?" He asks without concern.  
"Nothing, just some cuts. Have you seen Cole?" I ask with worried eyes.  
"Yeah, look that way," he points a couple feet to the right of us.  
"But all that's there are dead bo-"I sprint at full speed.  
No, no, no, I think, he was wearing armor plating, he shouldn't have died! When I get there I see Cole lying down. His eyes no longer full of life and his body all crumpled on the ground. I look for the bullet wound but I can't seem to find it on his front side.  
"I should be able to see where his wound was," I mutter to myself as I continue searching. I flip him over and I see it. On the upper left side of his back is where the bullet wound is. The area around his wound is soaked in the crimson red liquid. I have a pained expression until I realize, he was shot in the back, not the front. He never showed the enemy his back side, only his front so his armor would be protected. The only person behind Cole this whole time was…Noah.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah comes up behind me, "Figured it out yet?" As I feel the tip of his gun behind my back.  
"It was you who killed Cole," I say accusingly. "All I have to say is why? I thought we were friends."  
"Well you thought wrong Ky. I'm on the enemy's side. I was ordered to be here, and take you guys out on the inside. I needed to kill off the people I was closest with so they wouldn't find out. So since I already killed Cole, it will be you next since you figured it out, and then Zander. Bye-bye Ky."  
I immediately react by sweeping his legs, so that he'll fall down. I grab the gun from his hands and point it towards him. His eyes are full of shock as he knows the tables have turned now.  
"Now what? Are you going to kill me?" He questions, his voice showing the slightest hint of fear.  
"I'm sorry Noah, I can't die now. Not until I find her."  
His eyes show confusion and curiosity, and before he can ask 'who?' I shoot him in the chest. His mouth floods with blood, as his eyes draw to a close as he falls to the ground, in a pool of blood. A tear escaped my eye, as I see my two friends sprawled across the ground, dead. With their blood, I write the letter "K" on their armor. Another clue for Cassia. I look up at the sky with pain evident on my face. I head back to camp, whispering the words on the poem only Cassia and I know.  
"I won't go gentle either Cassia," I say with a sad smile worn on my face. "I promise I won't get attached to anybody else so that I won't feel this pain again. Not until I find you Cassia."  
I near camp now, but with an expressionless face, waiting for the day I see Cassia again.


End file.
